


Cellular Networks of Middle Earth

by Teriana



Series: Middle Earth funny tales and Other Utter Poppycock [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana





	Cellular Networks of Middle Earth

The Tale of the Dwarf King from the Seventh Dwarvish Kingdom and the Seventh Iphone.

“Thorin, I have the seventh iphone!” boasted Thranduil, savoring some simplicity in response. “And what have you?”  
“And I have Tiffany’s diamonds.” Thorin answered imperturbably.  
The Elven King was in shock.  
“AWW! Tiffany’s diamonds!” pronounced miserably Thranduil. “Let’s swap with you?”  
Thus the Dwarf King from the Seventh Dwarvish Kingdom gained the Seventh Iphone.  
But Thranduil didn’t tell him the main thing that it was the only one smartphone in whole Middle Earth.  
“Text to yourself, stupid dwarf!” Thranduil was rubbing his hands, sneering in satisfaction and admiring the dazzling glow of silver necklace on his neck.

***

Gradually cellular networks girded all Middle Earth and even in remote corners of it strange creatures were texting each other…

 

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**


End file.
